This invention relates to an automatic feeder for empty bags or the like, particularly designed for the supply of bag filling machines.
As it is known the presently existing bag filling machines effect automatically and relatively swiftly their work after the bags to be filled have been supplied thereto. Sufficiently automatic devices for feeding the bags singularly or in packs to these machines have heretofore not been available. The bag filling machine may in certain cases be provided with component parts which are adapted to position and to mouth the bags, but at present such bags have to be fed to the bag filling machine by an operator. It is thus necessary that at best the bags are supplied continuously by an operator and exactly positioned in respect to the bag filling machine which then conveys and fills the supplied bags.
Such an operation not only increases the operational costs owing to the high cost of the man power, but introduces decisively the human factor in the working cycle so that any interruption or delay whatsoever in the feeding of the bags depending on such human factor may cause a stoppage or a delay in the entire subsequent working chain.